The Arming of Sun Hill
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: A new directive comes down from the yard. the officers of sun hill are to be armed in the meantime a new inspector is on the scene ti aid in the arming process Flying Squad Detective Inspector Bryan Moore is here at Sun Hill
1. Chapter 1

**The Arming of Sun Hill**

 **Chapter 001**

 **Sun Hill Police Station**

A Car pulled up into the Car Park of the Station. a suited man with Short dark hair got out a passenger getting out as well.

"Is this the Place Guv, I thought it'd be bigger" the dark haired man asked

"Now now Bryan all nicks can't be like Snow Hill, better get used to it lad this is your base for the time being, have you got the firearms?"

"In the boot Guv, 4 Glocks and the User kits I've also got my Walther in my hip holster"

"I wish you'd stop using that Walther but I understand why it was Frank's Gun wasn't it?"

"Your old Partner and my Father DC Frank Carter, this was all they found after Sol Vita"

Picking up a couple of boxes from the boot they Walked into the front office

Behind the Desk was PC Taylor

"Can I help you Gents?"

"DCI Fielding and DI Moore Firearms Division We've got a meeting with Inspector Smith and Superintendent Meadows" Joe replied As He and Bryan showed their Warrant Cards

Before Leon could call it in Jack Meadows walked into the reception

"Ah Joe Thanks for coming in person this must be DI Moore the Man you're leaving with us? Follow me we'll meet with DI Manson and Inspector Smith"

The Three officers walked into the station to a meeting room Where DI Neil Manson and Inspector Dale Smith Sat

"Neil, Dale this is DCI Joe Fielding and DI Bryan Moore from Snow Hills Firearms Division DI Moore will be stationed here to Help with the firearms preparations"

Neil and Smithy shook hands with the two Firearms officers before everyone sat down

"as you already know with the rise of firearm related incidents the Government has decided to arm the police, giving every officer training would be utter carnage so the way they've decided to do it is to have a firearms officer or two in each shift" Joe explained

"What firearms will be issued" Smithy asked

Joe nodded to Bryan who opened a box and revealed a Glock 17 sliding the box to the senior officers who looked it over

"Glock 17, 9mm 17 round clip Same as the sidearm used by CO19"

"Isn't 17 rounds a bit Excessive?" Smithy asked

"17 rounds means short of a massive firefight officers never need to reload"

"Well I've got no issues with starting the programme Keep us informed DI Moore" Jack replied Standing up and shaking the Firearms experts hand.

As the officers left the room a group of Uniformed officers passed on their way to parade Bryan couldn't help but notice a brunette amongst their number short in stature with a pretty face. Bryan shook it out of his mind As DCI Fielding was talking

"I'll be off back to The Squad then Bryan are you alright, Bryan?"

"What… yeah Sorry Joe Just planning my words"

"Alright Bryan Well I'll see you later" Joe shook Bryan's Hand pulling him in close speaking in the younger officers ear "I'm proud of you lad you remind me of Frank every day"

Joe left As Inspector Smith approached

"You and your DCI close friends?"

"He's been like an adoptive Father to me he was my Dad's partner Dad was killed in the St Saviour's Dock Incident"

"Blimey I heard all about that Well if you are ready The Relief are gathered to hear from you about the new Firearms System"

"Absolutely Sir" Bryan replied before realising "Sorry Force of Habit i only got promoted recently"

"Call me Smithy everyone else does" The inspector smiled leading Bryan to the room full of Uniformed officers

"Good Morning" Smithy Said

"Morning" the officers replied

"Today is the first day of the biggest change in british policing since the 1960's And joining us this morning Is DI Bryan Moore Being stationed here from The Firearms Division to Break down the changes"

Bryan stepped forward

"Morning guys As Inspector Smith just said it's come into practice that we the police are armed And this is what with" Bryan said picking up one of the Glocks "I'm aware Our good inspector Smith is ex military would you take a look at this?"

Smithy stepped forward taking the offered gun

"Glock 17, 9mm 17 round clip Same as the sidearm used by CO19"

"Spot on, As you guys can see a semi automatic Handgun, the higher ups are saying there should be a few firearms officers on each shift, Sun Hill has three with recent experience and a handful with the old style Pink Cards. Sergeant Smith, DS Carter and Me with PC Stamp holding a pink card. so we're looking for volunteers to take the course to be firearms officers The Superintendent has given me an office where I'll be of you have any questions or wish to sign up"

"Thanks Bryan, Well that's it for briefing remember if you've anything to discuss with DI Moore he's in the other briefing room" Smithy said as the Uniform officers filed out he himself staying

"Since you are already trained come along with me to the office and i'll give you your Gun"

Bryan said leading Smithy out into the corridor towards the office.

" dad who was he?"

"my Dad was DC Frank Carter, To avoid being linked to him and getting by on nepotism I use my mums name"

Smithys Eyes Widened "Frank Carter I've heard of him, We're in good hands then if he's your Dad"

"I appreciate that Smithy" Bryan said opening the door leading the inspector inside

Indicating the boxes of Guns on the desk Bryan nodded to Smithy

"Take your pick find one that Speaks to you"

Smithy laughed picking up a box and Opening it

He took out the Glock and Examined it

"Cleanest Gun I've ever seen"

"tested personally, here's a box of Bullets and some holsters Smithy, oh look we have a Queue outside" Bryan said handing the kit to Smithy Looking up as A knock at the door sounded

"I'll let you deal with these Bryan" Smithy said shaking the DI's hand

As Smithy Left PC Tony Stamp Entered

"Inspector" Tony greeted

"PC Tony Stamp, I was wondering when I'd see you"

"You know me Sir?"

"Best Advanced Driver in the Met, absolutely I've heard of you, are you here with questions or?" Bryan replied offering the veteran PC a seat which tony took

"Well You see guv, I'm not against Extra protections for us on the Beat, I just don't want to regularly be armed I didn't like it the few times i had to in the past" Tony said

"That's Fine Tony as an Advanced Driver you are needed to drive as long as you don't object to your partner being a carrier then everything is Fine" Bryan explained

The Relief showing instantly on the veteran PC's Face.

"Thanks Guv I appreciate that"

Tony left the office Bryan continuing with the Weapon preparations as the shift came to a close he caught up with Smithy the inspector offering to Show him the local pub that the officers drank at the Two Firearms officers walking the short distance to the public house.

The two men drank together discussing The roles they now had as station firearms officers

Smithy left heading off into the night after about an hour Bryan staying on Still nursing a drink.

A group entered the pub Several of the Sun Hill Relief they were talking and took a corner of the room

"Hey Isn't That The new DI?" Emma noticed pointing out Bryan

The group looking over

"Y'know I think it is Who's going over to talk to him?" Sally replied

"I'll do it I mean he's our boss right we need to get to know him" Beth offered

"Ha Beth that excuse was so obvious" Emma laughed

"Whatever" the brunette said walking away in the direction of the DI

 **A/N**

 **So this is different to my usual works**

 **I'm playing fast and loose with my Sun Hill Cast Those who i need will appear those i don't Won't**

 **Hope you Enjoyed a bit of feedback would be nice**

 **Cheers**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Arming of Sun Hill**

 **Chapter 002**

Bryan Finished the pint in his hand Noticing in the glasses reflection the approaching Beth, he turned in her direction before she reached him.

"Oh urm hi A few of us uniform are in the booth in the corner We wondered if you'd join us urm Guv"

Bryan eyed her briefly "Why not, Lead the way PC…" Bryan started

"Green, Beth Green,

"How very MI6 of you, Green, Beth Green" Bryan teased the PC Leading him over to the group of Female PC's

"Ladies, It's Great to meet you all, You already know me from briefing, Care to return the favour?"

"PC"

"We're not at work Now I don't need nor do i care about Rank"

"Emma" The brunette Introduced

"Sally"

"Millie"

"And Just for the sake of cooperation I'm Bryan, I've been given the lay of the land by Smithy but Tomorrow I'm mucking in After all i may be An inspector, against my better judgement but I work like a Sergeant"

"So Guv urm i mean Bryan, What exactly have the Force done I still don't quite understand the situation with firearms" Emma asked

"My Unit have been spread across the boroughs, To Act as Duty firearms officers long term it will be everyone carrying Sun Hill was my posting I got quite lucky"

"How's that, Lucky?" Beth asked

"Sun Hill already has three officers with experience so my job is easier, It means i spend less time explaining how to load a gun and more time Being a copper like the old days"

"Old days?" Emma enquired

"My early days on the Squad back in the DC Moore Days, The Flying Squad oh the fun" Bryan reminisced

"I think i remember my dad Telling me about DS Mitchell and DC Moore, He was not a fan, how did he put it?... a Pair of Cowboys"

Bryan raised his hands "I plead Guilty Officer, We did drive around like the Sweeney, a bit"

The girls Laughed "When my dad Vanished I took time off and went off the rails Then my Dad's old partner, DI Fielding found me and brought me back giving me my stripes in the process"

"Your dad was in the job?" Beth asked

Emma scoffed "In the Job?, Beth his dad was At St Saviour's"

"Bloody hell St Saviours we did case studies on that at Hendon"

Bryan smiled Sadly

"oh sorry I just i've heard of that" Beth Apologised

Bryan waved off her apology

"It was a long time ago, I'm over it my job now is the safety of the people and if i do say so myself I'm good at it"

Bryan finished his drink and Stood up

"We're on shift tomorrow ladies I'll see you at Parade"

 **Sun Hill the Next Morning**

 **Parade Room**

Bryan walked into the room

"Ah DI Moore you're joining us Today?" Smithy asked

"I could do with learning the Ground So If it's all the Same to you Inspector, I'll Pair with one of your team and join in"

"Be my guest, PC Roberts you and PC Gayle can Baby Sit DI Moore" Smithy teased

"Sir" Nate replied as Smithy paired himself with Tony and Sally with Emma.

As the Officers Filed out of the room PC's Roberts and Gayle approached Bryan

"Alright Guv I'm PC Nate Roberts and the big lad is PC Ben Gayle" both PC's offered their hands Bryan shook them "Nice to meet you boys, I'm DI Bryan Moore, you're the experienced one today you call the shots"

"Alright That's great, So what's our next move?"

"Let's head to my office and grab Bullet vests" Bryan Added

After a few minutes of Gearing up Bryan reached onto the desk taking a clip of Ammunition Pushing it into the Walther and Holstering the Gun.

The Radio crackled into life

"All units from Sierra Oscar Shots Fired at the Canley Building Society Firearms Officer to respond?"

Bryan looked to The two PC's "We'll handle that"

Ben tapped his Radio "Sierra Oscar from 795 show myself, 876 and DI Moore attending"

"795 From Sierra Oscar Ok Nate, CO19 will be right behind you

 **The Three Officers walked from the office To the Car Park getting into the Car Nate Driving to the Location.**

"Ok Guv we're nearly there around the corner" Nate said Bryan nodding in understanding

As the Car pulled up the officers looked around There was a badly parked Car and a broken window on the Building Society

Through the window a Man in a Mask could be seen pointing a gun at a suited man and actively shouting

"Lads i'm going to get a closer look" Bryan said getting out of the car drawing his gun

He stalked towards the building Staying out of sight but within earshot.

"Armed Police drop the Weapon" He called out the Robber looked around Spotting the Armed Bryan gun pointed forward

"come closer and i'll Blow this guys head off" the armed robber yelled

"Listen mate you have no idea what you are getting yourself into Drop the gun save us all a difficult afternoon, there are heavily armed police just around the corner who won't hesitate"

"Difficult Afternoon you're a copper you can't do anything"

Bryan laughed

"Buddy you have no idea what i can and cannot do So my advice is drop the gun before i blow your hand off, and yes i am that accurate"

From the Car Ben reported on what was happening

the radio burst into life "PC Gayle does DI Moore require Assistance?"

"DI Moore is Talking to the Armed Robber As we speak How far away are CO19?"

"ARV will be 10 minutes, Assist DI Moore however you can"

Ben got out of the Car and walked over to Bryan who was still Aiming at the Robber

"Alright Guv?"

"Doesn't seem willing to drop the gun PC Gayle

"Alright mate what's your name?" Ben asked The robber

" Alex, Alex Gaunt"

"Alex What's your intent here, You don't strike me as a Professional More armed officers are on the way, Please do us all a favour and give us the gun"

"I Can't if I do that I won't get my Family Back"

"Alex we will help you if you help us Let the man go and come with us to Sun Hill We'll do what we can to help you"

Alex Turned the gun in his hand Reaching out The weapon handle first Bryan indicated with his firearm for Ben to take it, Ben took the Gun and Put it in an evidence bag after bryan had emptied the chamber.

Bryan lowered the gun Approaching Alex

Nate came over too

"All yours PC Gayle

"Alex Gaunt, I'm arresting you for Armed Robbery, You don't have to say anything but anything you do say will be recorded" Ben Said administering the Caution and leading Alex to the Car.

Back at Sun Hill

Ben led the Cuffed prisoner into the custody area Bryan not far behind, as Nate parked the car joining them shortly there after.

The man Securely loaded into the Cell

The three Officers walked to the custody Desk

"If what he says is true Guv we'd better go and see Will Upstairs Kidnapping and Ransoms are a CID case" Ben Suggested

"Lead the way boys, I still havent had my tour" Bryan quipped.


End file.
